Not A Club of Saddles Anymore
by Blue's Dreamer
Summary: Lisa moves to a strange new school, and meets new people, similar to the ones she knew back in Willow Creek. An old friend will have to be found before times runs out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. Welcome to 'Not a Club of Saddles Anymore'. This story's abbriviation will be NCSA. I was originally gonna call it 'Humour Club', but then I decided that was a bad name, so . . . yeah. If you like Dakota Fanning, I'm sorry, but there is slight Dakota Fanning bashing in here. There is an author of FF mentioned in this story. Please, do not ask me to be in this story. The author, Chary Moota, is one of my best friends in the real world.**

**Disclaimer: What? You believe in talking whales or something? No, I don't own Saddle Club. Unless Brooke Dempsey(and she is no way related to Patrick Dempsey, or so I think) is a real person, I own her. And the school Lisa is about to go, unless it's a real school, I own it too. **

* * *

**Not A Club of Saddles Anymore**

Lisa Atwood stepped out of the car in complete misery. She had been forced by her parents to move away from Willow Creek, and move to this dumb town. On the way, she had read signs like, 'Welcome to Brooksville. Now turn around and leave.' A mile later she had seen another sign, 'I'm serious. Leave.' Then another sign, 'Why are you still heading towards this place? Turn around and go!'

Lisa was more than inclined to follow the signs' directions and leave. But alas, she could not, as she was not the one driving the car. When she arrived at the school, nearly driving off the road in the process, she stared. The school was pretty small. In fact, it didn't look much bigger than two-story house. Lisa stared at it, with her mouth agape in horror.

"I knew you'd love it!" her mother squealed. "Don't worry about meeting anyone Lisa. The school hours are over." Her mother said, dragging her daughter by the arms to the principal's office.

"Welcome to Brooke Dempsey's School for Insane Girls who want lower cholesterol." The principal, Mr. Witazap greeted. He was a slightly-no really- chunky man, with a tacky pink tie, and an ugly brown suit. _What?! I don't want lower cholesterol! And I'm not insane!_

"Erm, can I go look around the school?" Lisa asked, after shaking his hand.

"Sure. Do what ever you want. It's not like we care about what you do here or anything like that." The principal said. The assistant principal, Ms. Heckgans, was not even paying attention to the fact that Lisa was there.

When Lisa traveled down the very small staircase, she could see that what Mr.Witasomething had said was obvious. There were two girls, coming out of a classroom, with a sign on the door that said, 'Yearbook'. One was short, and appeared to be a little chunky. The other one was tall and skinny. They were both singing 'Feliz Navidad' at the top of their lungs. And it was May.

"Ah, the things you can do once school hours are over," the tall one said happily.

Shorty was about to open her mouth to agree, when she spotted Lisa. "CODE 12! I REPEAT! CODE 12!" Shorty screeched in a very Dakota Fanning like way, and she and her tall friend skadaddled out the door.

Lisa stared. "Don't mind them. They're here for a reason. They _are_ insane." Came a voice, which was also coming out from Yearbook. A blonde girl, who looked to be no older than eight, came out of the door. "They're the oldest in Yearbook, but probably the most deserving to be here."

"They have high cholesterol?"

"I think Blue does."

"Who the heck is Blue? And who the heck are you?" Lisa growled.

"Oh. My bad. My name is Katie. And Blue is Shorty McShortshort." Katie said, her perfect voice mocking. _This girl is a Mary Sue. _Lisa thought, mortified of having to go to school with insane girls and Mary Sues.

"Where's the Saddle Club when you need them?" Lisa growled aloud.

"The who? And I don't mean the band." Katie asked, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Uh, no one."

"Wanna be best friends?"

"You're not crazy right?"

"No!"

"Okay then!" Lisa cried perkily, skipping back to the office like a little two-year old.

* * *

**Meet Katie. She's actually like . . . 12 or something like that. Yeah . . . I based all these people off ones I know in real life. Code 12 . . . I'll get into what Code 12 is later. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had BDS(Braindead syndrom). It's Blue's cool way of saying Writer's Block. Anyways, chapter two. Starring Lisa, Blue, Chary, and a weird code called 'Operation Push Pull'. My reviewers(all three of you):**

**S****treamheart: Yeah it's weird. That's the point. XD**

**Tara Brookswell: I think I started reading your story actually. I'm only on Chapter 2.**

**Chary Moota: You know this story is funny!**

* * *

"Good bye Lisa!" Mrs. Atwood cried, dashing out of the office. 

"Wait, why goodbye mum?"

"Lisa, do you pay attention to anything I tell you?"

"No."

"This is boarding school. For the next seven months, you'll be living here! Isn't that great?" "Um . . . NO! That means I'm not going to see you until December!"

"When school ends!" Ms. Heckgans, who finally noticed Lisa was there, screamed like a valley girl.

"I thought school ended in June?" Lisa said.

Mr. Witazap gasped, "Oh NO! She's worse than I ever could've thought. She really thinks school ends in June."

The three adults laughed quickly and wiped coming tears from their eyes. "What about my things?" Lisa asked quietly.

"Oh, they've already been sent up to your dorm room." Mr. Witazap said, handing her three pieces of paper.

"What's this? What's this? _What's this?_"

"The first paper contains your schedule, and your dorm room. The second paper is a little questionnaire we'd like you to fill out. The third paper is the code of conduct for the school. Now, we're going to introduce you to someone." Mr. Witazap was talking to her as if she were a baby. Lisa opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

Ms. Heckgans disappeared into a dark room for a moment, to grab the telephone, dialed and number and screamed, "BLUEEE!" Lisa couldn't hear the reply, but when Ms. Heckgans nodded twice, Lisa got a bad feeling in her stomach. "Blue will be down in just a moment." Ms. Heckgans said sweetly. "She'll show you to your room . . . AND YOUR DOOM! Nah, I'm just kiddin', you're alright Lisa." Lisa blinked twice.

"And they say I'm insane!" Shorty McShortshort growled.

"Blue, meet our new student-"

"Lisa. I already know who she is." Blue sounded irritated, and quite annoyed.

"How did you-?" Lisa asked dumfounded.

"Know who you were? You and Katie aren't quiet you know."

"Are you-?" Lisa continued.

"Physic? Me? No."

"Then how are you-?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Answering all your questions? You myopic morons are so predictable."

"So where are we-?"

"Going? Upstairs."

"Really-" "Specific. Yeah, I know. Isn't it great?"

"Can you-"

"Stop finishing your sentences? Fine."

"Thank you." Lisa thanked, rolled her eyes.

"You'll have to excuse the dorm room condition. As spacious as it is, because it's the dorm for honor students, not as in honor roll students, but students who are . . . shall we say important? You'll be sharing this with me, Chary, Lee, and Kimiko." Blue rambled, as they climbed up the stairs.

"Interesting names." Lisa said sarcastically.

"I know. You're the only one with a _normal_ name."

"Lee's a somewhat normal name."

"No it isn't. These are all codenames. Everyone in this school has a codename. Even Katie." Blue said nonchalantly, as if she could still read Lisa's mind.

"So when will I get my codename?"

"Probably tomorrow. Everyone gets their codename within their first week of school. Even if you're new."

"So . . ."

"What?"

"What kinda stuff do you do around here after school?"

"You can stay outside as long as it's light out. Then you have to come in. You must have dinner ordered no later than 7:30. All food should be eaten by 9:00, lights out whenever you feel like it."

"I meant what activities."

"Not much. Curling, swimming, the usual sports."

"Horse back riding?" Lisa asked hopefully.

Blue looked around wildly and hissed, "SSHHH!"

"What?"

"You can't say that word. The 'h' word."

"Horse?"

"Shut up!" Blue pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Chary, we have a code 7 in progress. Operation Push Pull. I repeat, Operation Push Pull."

"Wait? What's 'Operation Push Pull?'" Lisa cried.

"Chillax," Blue said. "Chary, ready when you are."

"10-4." The walkie-talkie crackled.

* * *

**I LOVE WRITING ABOUT THIS WACKY SCHOOL! There is a reason why you can't talk about horses in this school which I will get to later . . . if I feel like it. What is Operation Push Pull? You'll have to find out next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M NOT DEAD! Can you believe it? Well those who know me won't, but I'm sure the rest of you thought I had fallen off the plant. I just kinda . . . uh . . . FORGOT about this story, to but it mildly. Then my good friend Chary Moota (who didn't review chapter 2) reminded me that I still had this. So yeah. I'm really sorry! Not that many of you cared, anyway but I'm sorry. This chapter is mucho-ly long compared to the other ones, but after I've straightened them out, I'm sure it won't be. **

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Streamheart: Thank you dahling. I know I'm funny.**

**ZippoQuarterHorse (Chapter 1 review): Well you know what? My organization is _loads_ better in this chapter. And if it's so weird, you obviously didn't notice that I wanted to call this _Humour Club_ before I changed the name to what it was. This is meant to be weird and random and funny and stupid! **

**ZippoQuarterHorse(Chapter 2 Review): It can't have been that weird if you're still gonna keep reading. Anyway, as promised, you will discover why horses are so bad.**

**Shmorgasopoly: Jeez, that's one heck of a name to spell. And YES! Love the craziness for what it's worth! I fixed the dialogue in this chapters, and I will go back and fix the other ones.**

**Chair82: Yes, the school is insane. But it's insane that's in a fun way to write.**

**PenguinDust: YEAH YOU GO GIRL! No offense Zippo (can I call you Zippo?) but she is one of MAI HOMIES in real life.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I don't own Lisa. I technically don't own my characters, since they're all based off people I know (sorta). **

* * *

"I don't like the sound of this." Lisa muttered to herself. 

"I don't care what you think." Blue snapped back. Speaking into the walkie-talkie she said, "Ready?"

"Steady." Chary replied.

"GO!" They exclaimed at the same time. A door swung open nearby, and Blue pushed Lisa in as an arm stuck out to pull her in. Blue looked around to make sure no one was nearby before jumping into the room herself.

Lisa looked around. It was a rather spacious living room with bare, white walls. There were two couches, a T.V., three computers, a shelf filled with books. Lisa noted that none of them were on horses.

"You okay?" Chary asked Blue.

"Peachy. Assuming no one saw that." Blue said, panting. Her face was flushed, but there was a wide grin on her face. "That was fun."

"FUN?!?" Lisa nearly screeched. "I almost dislocated my shoulder from that fall."

"Oh poor baby!" Another girl snapped from the computer. "You could've gotten the rest of us expelled."

"Easy Kimiko." Blue said getting up from the floor. "She hasn't had time to read the code of conduct yet. She's one of them. From Willow Creek. She doesn't know any better."

A gasp sounded from the other girl nearby. "She's one of _them_? What's she doing _here_?" Lisa looked down at the floor, unable to take all this attention yet also curious at the same time about why she was such a specimen to these insane girls. And also why they knew so much about her already. "I mean, seriously, what are they thinking about letting her here?"

"She's one of them?" Kimiko, still in the computer chair, swiveled around to face Lisa. She looked similar to Chary. A glare was etched into her features. "What _is _she doing here? They should know better than to accept someone who could get everyone she knew expelled."

"I don't understand!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Read the code of conduct." The other girl, whom she now assumed was Lee, shrugged.

"The code of conduct doesn't explain anything!" Blue exclaimed. "It's like riding a chocobo to Mexico."

"A what?" Lisa asked.

"It's obvious she's never played Final Fantasy." Chary muttered.

"So are you going to explain it to her?" Lee asked, ignoring Chary's Final Fantasy comment. Lisa still sat there confused.

"I suppose I'll have to. Unless one of you want to explain it. We've been at the school the longest, and someone has to explain everything to the youngsters." Blue said, shaking her head. It was really her least favorite part of having a new student accepted into the school. Explaining why everything was the way it was. "Give me a minute." Blue said, disappearing through one of the five doors.

"What's Blue getting?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing." Responded Lee. "She just needs a minute to collect herself."

"Why? I still don't understand." Lisa asked.

"Do you remember Andrea Barry?" Kimiko asked.

"How do YOU know her?" Lisa asked, stunned.

"She's Mr. Witazap's daughter." Lee said.

"So is that why you can't say . . . you know? The 'h word'?" Lisa asked.

Blue emerged from her room, shaking her head. "That's hardly the reason. It's a part of the reason, but no necessarily the entire reason." Pausing, she looked over Lisa for a brief moment. "You don't know who Brooke Dempsey is, do you?"

Lisa shook her head. "Is she related to Patrick Dempsey?" She asked. The other three girls snickered, as Blue rolled her eyes.

"No." Blue said seriously. "Brooke Dempsey was a lab rat. They ran all sorts of cholesterol medication tests on her. One day, after a serious testing, her blood pressure rose exponentially. After testing, she liked to . . . ride, as you would put it, to keep her mind off the side effects. The horse got spooked by a cat, and began to run uncontrollably. Her blood was pumping so fast that her heart just . . . stopped."

"Where does the insane part come into all this?" Lisa asked.

"I was getting to that!" Blue snapped irritably. "Patience is a virtue. One that you clearly lack! As do I, but let me finish."

"Blue? You're rambling again." Kimiko said.

"What? Right. Anyway. The doctors said that Brooke's mind was deteriorating from all the tests, so she basically went insane." Blue finished.

"So where does Andrea Barry come into all of this?" Lisa asked.

"You're looking right at her." Lee growled.

"You, Lee?" Lisa asked.

"NO!" Lee exclaimed. "Blue."

* * *

**DUNN DUNN DUNNNN! Is Blue really Andrea Barry? I'm not gonna tell. For those of you who have no idea who Andrea Barry is: Andrea Barry was in an episode of the Saddle Club back in the first season. If you want more info, go look it up on Wikipedia. **

**Next chapter, Lisa will get her code name, and we get to see Katie again. And maybe, just maybe, the plot will actually suit it's description. **

**So review, my wonderful friends and don't forget to put this on alert. **


End file.
